


Il tempio delle succubi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Il signore del puzzle [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, M/M, PWP, pharaon - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il faraone può avere ogni cosa dal suo scriba.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:YU-GI-OH!	Pharaoh Atemu/Priest Seth	relazione proibita





	Il tempio delle succubi

Il tempio delle succubi

Seth camminava lungo i corridoi di marmo del tempio, statue rappresentanti la dea succube erano in pezzi in vari angoli e il luogo abbandonato era ricoperto di polvere e ragnatele. Raffigurazioni scrostate di antichi mostri e simboli atlantidesi si mischiavano a pitture colorate con i simboli di Anubi, Seth e dell’occhio di Ra.

Lo scriba accelerò il passo, facendo risuonare i suoi sandali di pelle che andavano a colpire il pavimento, il mantello candido che lo copriva ondeggiava ad ogni suo passo. La sua pelle abbronzata era coperta soprattutto all’altezza dell’inguine.

I suoi intensi occhi blu brillavano nonostante l’ombra proiettata dal suo alto cappello. Ai polsi, alle caviglie e al collo indossava degli anelli d’oro, con raffigurato più volte l’ankh.

Raggiunse il trono di pietra su cui si stagliava un falco d’oro e s’inginocchiò ai piedi della scalinata, posando un ginocchio per terra.

“Faraone, perché avete voluto vedermi ora? Qualcuno trama contro di voi? Che motivazioni confidenziali volete condividere con me ora che è sorta la luna?” domandò.

Gli occhi color ametista del faraone brillarono nella penombra illuminata dalle candele, il profumo degli oli essenziali inebriava i sensi.

“Avvicinati” ordinò il faraone.

Seth si rialzò in piedi e salì le scale di pietra arancione. La sua figura era alta due volte quella del suo faraone, accomodato con le gambe accavallate sul trono.

Atem teneva un gomito su un braccio e la guancia appoggiata sulla mano.

I suoi capelli a stella neri finivano con delle ciocche rosse, alcune ciocche dorate sbarazzine si alzavano dalla sua fronte.

“Sai, sono circondato di schiavi. Essere un faraone che sa giocare con le anime significa riuscire ad essere coercitivi con qualsiasi essere umano.

Però non è quello che m’interessa” spiegò.

“Lo so, mio signore. Non avete ancora accettato neanche di prendere sposa. Dovreste averne già a decine a questo punto e almeno una preferita” gli ricordò Seth.

Atem lo guardò con espressione intensa.

“Sai perché questo? La mia mente ha sempre indugiato sulla stessa persona, che mi ha visto crescere. La volevo, mi era vicina, ma non potevo possederla” mormorò.

Seth chinò lo sguardo, rispondendo: “Niente vi può essere negato, mio sole”. Rabbrividì, sentendo le dita dell’altro sul suo addome piatto, sentì i polpastrelli del faraone seguire la linea dei suoi pettorali.

“Eppure non ti ho mai avuto implorante ai miei piedi” mormorò Atem.

“Mio signore, voi siete il dio, io il semplice scriba. Tutto questo è proibito” esalò Seth.

“Vuoi darmi un dispiacere?” chiese il faraone, accarezzandogli il mento, indugiando sulle sue labbra.

“Mai” mugugnò Seth, mentre l’altro entrava con il pollice nella sua bocca, premendogli la lingua.

Atem sentì la saliva umida, sorrise e gli allontanò la mano dalla bocca, gli afferrò il copricapo appuntito e lo fece cadere per terra.

La fiamma delle candele faceva brillare i monili d’oro del faraone, i suoi orecchini, la spilla che teneva bloccato il suo mantello blu scuro.

“Mio faraone, perché non mi avete mai detto niente di ciò che voleva veramente il vostro cuore da me?” domandò ad Atem.

“Non volevo dannare l’anima di entrambi. La mia arde ogni volta che ti penso. Il nostro compito è importante, impedire che degli oggetti maledetti facciano piombare il nostro mondo del caos.

Però non posso più sopportare. Ti vedo vicino ad altre donne, persino delle schiave hanno più possibilità di me di averti.

Non lo posso sopportare” rispose quest’ultimo. Gli afferrò il manto candido e glielo strappò di dosso, denudandolo.

Seth arrossì, irrigidendosi.

“Mio signore, mai avrei voluto arrecarvi così tanto dolore. Mio faraone, come posso darvi pace?” gemette con voce roca.

Atem giocherellò con il suo capezzolo, l’altro arrossì e lui continuò a stuzzicarlo, fino a renderlo turgido.

“Voglio averti mio adesso. Ti ho fatto venire per quello in questo tempio. Si dice che qui le succubi e le arpie si dilettassero con le reincarnazioni dei draghi” spiegò. Si slacciò la cintura di seta azzurra, disfacendosi dei pantaloncini.

< Mio cugino ha sempre avuto un rapporto speciale col mondo delle ombre. Sa cose che noi umani neanche immaginiamo > pensò Seth.

Gli sfuggì un mugolio di piacere quando l’altro gli sfiorò con il piede nudo il membro.

“Ohhh. Speravo ti piacesse” gli soffiò il faraone all’orecchio, accarezzandogli le cosce, indugiando sui glutei. Ne pizzicò uno e sentì l’altro rabbrividire, conficcò l’unghia sopra i glutei e socchiuse gli occhi.

Seth ingoiò dei bassi mugolii, quando l’indice lo penetrò.

Atem si fece largo a fatica, ma proseguì ignorando i gemiti dell’altro che si facevano più forti, fino ad avere possibilità di manovra con l’indice. Infilò anche il medio, Seth gorgogliò, gettando indietro la testa.

I capelli castano scuro gli si scompigliarono.

“Non c’è tesoro più grande che un faraone vorrebbe avere. Il dio ti ha sempre parlato, ora ti avrà” gli disse Atem con tono dolce.

“_Mnhhh… nnhhh_… ancora…” lo implorò Seth. Entrò il terzo dito e lui ricadde in avanti, rovinando addosso al faraone.

Quest’ultimo se lo fece sedere sulle gambe, continuando a muoversi dentro di lui, rise sentendo l’eccitazione dell’altro, il suo bassoventre fremere.

“Come vedi il bambino che hai cresciuto si è fatto grande” mormorò Atem. Gli morse il collo, arrossandoglielo.

Seth iniziò a gemere con forza, sussultando ad ogni movimento delle dita.

< Sì, umido e caldo. Per essere la prima volta, ho fatto prima di quanto pensassi. In fondo non c’è gioia di cui mi priverebbe > pensò il faraone. Fece scivolare fuori le dita, ma continuò a fare pressione con le punte per mantenerlo aperto, entrò dentro di lui di colpo, strappandogli un lungo grido.

La voce di Seth risuonò per le sale del tempio.

Atem gli afferrò i fianchi ed iniziò a muoversi in modo irregolare, Seth faticò per andargli incontro, seguendo le sue feroci spinte. Si era accasciato sul più giovane, la fronte madida di sudore premuta contro il trono.

Seth inframmezzava gemiti ad urla di piacere, gorgogliava con la bocca spalancata, la chiuse serrando le labbra umide di saliva, tentando di non venire.

Atem si accorse che era diventato umido, gli prese l’intimità in mano e la sfregò con forza fino a farlo venire.

Seth si abbandonò con un grido roco, mentre l’altro continuava a venire contro di lui. I suoi gemiti si fecero bassi e continui, mentre le candele si consumavano.

L’ambiente era quasi completamente in ombra quando Atem si svuotò dentro di lui, il verso di Seth rassomigliò a un basso ululato leggermente stridulo.

Atem lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato e costringendolo a mugolare. Scivolò fuori da lui e si staccò, Seth riprese fiato, posò la testa sul petto minuto del più giovane e si addormentò pesantemente.

“Reazione inaspettata, ma gradita” sussurrò il faraone, accarezzandogli delicatamente la testa. Con l’altro braccio lo strinse spasmodicamente a sé.

< La nostra sarà anche una relazione proibita, ma ci sono molti posti come questo che possono celarla e farla proseguire > pensò.


End file.
